Teach me how to see
by issac shikimori
Summary: What if Hinata confessed herself to Naruto and he didn't love her back? While dealing with the pain another person steps up and helps her mend her broken heart. Post time skip. Hinata/OC
1. Arrival of Kazuki Shikimori!

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO NARUTO!

A Hinata/OC Fanfiction!

Chapter:1 The Warrior of the Autumn Winds Arrives!

"Hey sir if you would be so kind as to show me your papers. I can not permit you into the village until seeing some identification." The village gaurd simply stated looking at the young man who approached the gate.

"Certainly Sir... and here you are." The man smiled handing him over his shinobi profile. The guard looked lazily at his profile before his eyes opened wide.

"Kazuki Shikimori? Your the legendary Kazuki Shikimori?" The guard asked his face frozen in shock. Kazuki only smiled and nodded at him as he took his orders and entered the village hidden in the leaves.


	2. Confessions and Heartbreak

Chapter 2: Confessions and Heartbreak!

Hinata Hyuuga was standing nervously against a training post at the training grounds she was so familiar with from her past. With the constant scolding of her teammates who had come to terms and finally accepted her love for Naruto, and the egging on of her own sensei she finally built up the courage to tell him how she felt. Her heart was pounding heavily trying to calm herself for when Naruto would arrive.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he jumped down from a tree high up. He proceded to walk up to the shy Hyuuga smiling his common goofy smile.

"Oh N-naruto-kun... You got my message." Hinata stated. Her face instantly turned into a deep scarlet red as she continued to look at Naruto. He blinked at her reaction and stepped even closer to make sure she was okay.

"Um Naruto-kun.. I um wanted to t-tell you something. Something important..." Hinata trailled off as she instantly went back to her old habbit of fiddling with her fingers.

"Sure Hinata what did you want to tell me." Naruto asked his eyes lit up thinking it was something that had vast importance if Hinata said it was. With that she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes determined.

"Naruto-kun..I-I... I love you..." Hinata finally managed to choke out. Naruto just stared at her shocked. The two exchanged a moment of silence as they both tried to work up the nerve to say something. Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"Listen Hinata you are a great person... and even better friend... but i dont like you like that... Um.. are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked as he tried his best to comfort her seeing her expression change almost instantly.

"I-I'll be fine Naruto..." She managed to say before she broke off running. Her heart felt like it was ripped right out of her chest. Here she was giving her heart to the man she loved for what it seemed all her life and he picked it up and tore it in front of her face. To her it seemed like the world was ending but it no longer mattered. Her heart was broken and there was no one that could fix it.

Unable to support herself any longer she collapsed on a park bench in a secluded part of the village. There as she cried a large cloud brought upon a down pour of rain. Her body shook violently as she struggeled to maintain her being. Her world was gone... crushed, torn, and stomped on. For all she cared her life was over... little did she know that it was only just about to change completly.


	3. The Faithfull Encounter

Chapter 3: The Faithful Encounter

"Hmm so I was right about the rain." Kazuki thought to himself as he walked along holding his umbrella. No on really walked along this area of the village because of the lack of resturants or shops. In fact this was a pretty desolant area. However strangly enough a young girl of what appeared to be sixteen was sitting alone in the rain. Kazuki decided to investigate and walked over to talk to her.

"Miss... are you okay? It's raining pretty hard." He stated instantly realising how obvious he sounded. Too make up for this he held up his umbrella over her to shield her from the rain.

"Yes... I-I'm fine... Im sorry I dont want to be a burden." Hinata replied between heavy breaths. Kazuki could easily tell she had been crying for some time now and desided that he could at least try to cheer her up.

"A pretty girl like you being a burden? I don't think so." Kazuki smiled and sat next to her. Hearing this Hinata started to focus more on the stranger and open up a little more.

"I'm not pretty... Naruto showed me that today." She stated as she dried up her tears.

"Well I dont know this Naruto guy is but anyone who dosn't think you are pretty is right..because you aren't you are beautiful! I bet you that your smile lights up the room where ever you go." Kazuki stated before grabbing a towel from his pack and handing it to her. Hinata was still a little upset, but hearing someone straight forward calling her beautiful was something that she was not used to. So she couldn't help but start to light up even just a little bit. She happily took the towel and started to dry herself off putting emphasis on drying her face in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Well it seems as though the rain is finally clearing up. Though it is getting a little late. Miss would you like me to walk you home?" Kazuki said standing up. He gave a genuine smile that seemed to push past to the depths of her heart. Then she felt it that familiar feeling she had so long ago. The feeling she had when she first met Naruto.

"O-oh that would be really kind of you Mr. Umm.." Hinata struggled as she didn't quite catch his name.

"I'm Kazuki it's nice to meet you." He said instantly trying his hardest not to reveal his last name.

"Oh I am Hinata" She responded as she faintly smiled at him trying her hardest to fight against her blush.

"It is so nice to meet you Hinata-chan. Shall we head off now?" Kazuki chuckled as he held out his hand for her.

"Mhmm. lets go Kazuki-kun." She smiled back at him.


	4. Ichiraku Ramen

Chapter 4: Ichiraku Ramen

The two walked along the main road looking at all the shops and resturants. Kazuki looked around at all the stores and happy people with a new sence of confidence in which he hadn't felt for a long time. As the two were walking kazuki suddenly stopped as a glazed look apeared on his face. Hinata was just about to ask him what was wrong when suddenly it became clear. His stomach growled loudly to the point in which people would roll their eyes and walk away causing Kazuki to become very embarrased as Hinata simply giggled at him.

"Hey Hinata-chan I know i promised to take you home but umm do you mind grabbing a bite to eat? Don't worry I will pay for it." Kazuki nervously scratched the back of his head as he always did.

"Hmm I don't mind at all Kazuki-kun. Besides father would scold me if he found out I wasn't taking care of myself." She said looking up at him. Seeing his smile brought warmth into her heart. She felt safe by his side and knew in her heart that she was starting to have feelings for him. Looking at her Kazuki felt as though he was in a dream, and in this dream he was looking at an angel.

"Um hey look a ramen shop... lets go there!" Kazuki quickly said to break the akward silence as he grabbed her hand and brought her inside. There the two sat at the counter waiting for the cook to arrive.

"So whatta ya wan-... Well if it isn't Hyuuga Hinata? How are you doing?" The owner said as he smiled kindly towards her.

"I have been fine." Hinata resonded with a smile on her face. Kazuki was right her smiles did light up the room. She turned to look at Kazuki only to find him with a suprised look on his face.

"Hinata... your a Hyuuga?" He asked her. Hinata could feel her heart drop again. She took what he asked the wrong way thinking that he might not like Hyuugas.

"Yes I am... umm is that a problem Kazuki-kun?" She said as she felt the tears start to well up.

"Nah not at all.. heh I have a couple of friends who would love to meet you. They are big fans of the Hyuugas" Kazuki smiled at her. With that he turned to look at the cook who was waiting to take their order.

"Oh sorry yes i will take the miso pork ramen... and Hinata what do you want?" Kazuki asked turning to her.

"The ramen bowls here are quite large.. Kazuki-kun can i just share with you?" She looked at him making eye contact for the first time.

"S-s-s-sure.." Kazuki stumbled. The cook only shook his head and walked back to fill out the order as the two shinobi sat there starring at each other for what seemed like hours. He was lost in her eyes. Even though they were different as they were the byakugan Kazuki didn't even notice all he saw were the eyes of an angel... and though he wouldn't admit it he was smitten.

"Order up!" The cook stated as he layed the bowl of ramen between the two. They both reached for the chopsticks and smiled at the cook.

"Itadakimas!" They stated before digging in. Eating was unconfrotable at the least for the both of them as they both tried to avoid the other's gaze. Hinata could feel her furious blush start to burn once more at her face. Kazuki on the other hand couldn't keep his mind off of her. The two being utterly distracted caused them to make the most embarrasing mistake of their lives.

Both Kazuki and Hinata were eating from opposite sides of the same noodle. By the time either of them noticed it was too late. They sat there eyes wide and lips locked as they both melted into the moment. The two happily enjoyed this moment before an unexpected visitor decided to drop in.

"So this is where you have been Lady Hinata." Neji coldly stated glaring at a reddened Kazuki. By how he was releasing his Byakugan it was clear that he had in fact seen the two in their "moment".

"N-Neji what are you doing here?" Asked Hinata as she tried her hardest to regain her composure. Neji not being amused simply awnsered "Your father wishes for me to see to it that you make your way back home." He then turned and started to walk away. Hinata quickly grabbed her things and gave Kazuki one last glance before running after Neji

"Goodnight Kazuki-kun... I'm sorry!" She shouted back at him before running to catch up to Neji.

"Yeah... night." Kazuki whispered to himself as he quietly finished the rest of his ramen.


	5. The Hyuuga Manor

Chapter 5: The Hyuuga Manor

"So Hinata where have you been? Do you have any idea how late it is!" Hiashi scolded as HInata instictivly looked at the floor.

"Father I wa-" HInata started.

"Uncle forgive me for interrupting but Lady Hinata was with Tenten on my request." Neji stated as he gave his confidence stare.

"I see... Alright Hinata you may leave to your room." Hiashi stated slowly getting up to his feet. HInata walked along the hallways of the manor along side Neji as she was trying to understand why he would purposly lie to her father.

"Umm... Neji why did you lie to father for me today? Wouldn't father punish you greatly if he ever foung that you in fact lied to him?" Hinata said as she was obviously worried for her "_older brother figure_". Neji just continued to walk turned away from her as he awnsered her.

"I heard about what Naruto did to you Lady Hinata. I thought it was about time you found someone who would take care of you." With that he shut the door to his room. Hinata just smiled at this as she headed off to the washroom. There she walked into the shower and proceded to get lost in her thoughts.

"Kazuki-kun is such a kind person. Even hearing about my lineage he still cares about me just as deeply as i wished Naruto would. I thought that I felt this way with Naruto, but it's different this time... the way Kazuki acts, walks,moves... he just makes my heart soar. That kiss as well it was simply amazing... though it may be an accident I still can't help but to feel my heart melt everytime i look at him." Hinata thought to herself as she smiled. She turned off the water as she stepped out of the shower. In the mirror she could see her reflection and in it she saw her smiling face without a blush for once.

To the one who was building up her courage she could only mutter an almost silent "Arigato" as she dried off and got ready for bed. How could she sleep though.. when all she could think of was a certain special someone? That name flowed through her mind over and over as she slowly drifted off into her dreams.

"...Kazuki-kun"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright everyone! Here is the first review session of the story. I hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. I want to simply take this time to thank everyone for continuing to read up to this point. Do not worry I will be writing more and trust me there is more sweet moments along the path ahead. So please review and share your views of the story with me. Hopefully I can please you all. ^.^ alright take care everyone!


	6. Kazuki's Corner 1

Kazuki's Corner!:reviews

" Hey everyone it's me Kazuki Shikimori from the story Teach Me How To See. I just wanted to take this time to let all of you know that after a couple more chapters a secondary story will be released telling my life story! You will see the ups, down,lefts,rights, and any other possible movements in the life of the Master of the Autumn wind's life."

"Now for the main segment of Kazuki's Corner and for this I need my lovely co-host. My girlfriend Hinata Hyuga!."

[Audience appluads loudly as Hinata walks up and sits next to Kazuki giving him a kiss on the cheek]

"Hey Sweety how are you today" The Hyuga heir asked.

"Oh I am fine but I belive now it is time for us to move onto the main segment babe." Kazuki retorted pulling out an envelop.

"This comes from the author Issac Shikimori... Teacher? oh well besides that lets see what it says! Issac reads 'I would love to thank everyone who has read the story so far and would like to let them know that their reviews would mean a lot. I want to know how everyone feels about the story so far. Also thank you to a miss xxKawaii-himexx for the first and so far only review for Teach Me How To See. For this I will have the cast of the story give you a special thank you.'. Kazuki and Hinata smiled at each other as they call in two other characters. One blond haired girl in a traditional japanese kimono standing next to another girl with a tomboyish expression and had looks that seemed simlilar to that of sakura. Then in sequence all of them bowed smiling as they shouted in unison... "THANK YOU XXKAWAII-HIMEXX" before looking at each other and breaking off into laughter.

"Alright everyone thats all the time we have, stay tune for chapter six coming soon and continue the beautiful love story between the warrior..." Kazuki started

"And his faithful lover!" Hinata stated prouldly.

With that the couple kissed and walked back stage.

Author's Note: There is in fact going to be a new story about the life of Kazuki Shikimori. It will be titled "The Warrior Cronicles" and somewhat serves as a prelude to the events in "Teach Me How To See" So please review and let me know what you think. Remember as the reader every word counts and I appreciate your comments dearly.


	7. Taking the plunge

Chapter 6: Taking the Plunge

"Thank you so much Shikimori Kazuki for delivering the peace treaty. We have been looking forward to this day for a long time in order to ally with the village hidden in the elements!" Tsunade beamed with a smile on her face. She had just finished stamping the last document approving the alliance with a look of contentment.

"It was no problem Godaime-sama. I mean it was my mission afterall." Kazuki chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. Tsunade couldn't help but to giggle herself at the modesty of the young legend. Something about him just seemed to put a smile on her face, reminding her of a certain blond haired hyperactive ninja.

"Um... Godaime-sama I do have one favor to ask..." Kazuki started to ask nervously as he pulled out his ninja profile again. He had done some great thinking and came to the conclusion that this was the best thing for him, and possibly for Hinata. At that thought kazuki's face broke out in a slight blush but he quickly covered his face so that Tsunade wouldn't see.

"Are you serious Kazuki-san! Of course you can become a citizen of Konoha! In fact I think all the shinobi here will be more then willing to welcome you here with open arms." Tsunade smiled brightly. Kazuki smiled at the thought of this knowing that he would make a lot of friends here. He always wanted to live in Konoha ,and now he was finally getting his chance. In reality though Kazuki was doing this in order to please a certain raven-haired angel.

"Kazuki-san are you okay? You spaced out for a second there." Tsunade asked a little worried.

"Yeah I am fine sorry I was lost in thought. Um Godaime-sama I must be leaving now I have to go shopping for dinner tonight." Kazuki stated nervously trying to change the subject. Tsunade only smiled knowing that something was up with the young legend. Walking away from the hokage building he sighed to himself as he walked into the shopping district of the village. Hopefully he could find some good choices to make himself some dinner for tonight. Though dinner was the last thing that he was thinking about.

In his head all he could think about was Hinata. Her cute giggle and even cuter blush. He couldn't help but get lost in her eyes thinking that if he could spend an eternity looking into them it would not be a wasted life. She was his angel and he was completly head over heels for her, even if he wouldn't admit it to her himself. Kazuki was a strong and brave person but one thing he never was good at was talking to girls. It wasn't that he didn't know what to say it was just when he looked into a pretty girl's eyes he just seemed to get lost.

"This is stupid.. I only have two more days here before I have to go back and I can't find her anywhere!" Kazuki mumbled to himself as he walked into the market. He was so wrapped in his toughts that he didn't pay attention to where he was going as he walked into someone. He akwardly attempted to apologize for his lack of focus and that he was completly at fault before hearing that familiar cute giggle.

"Kazuki-kun there is no need to apologize. I know it wasn't your fault Heh you must have been thinking about something intently as you usually do." Hinata stated smiling at him her eyes peering through him once more like that first night.

"Oh Hinata... Oh it's so nice to see you!" He exclaimed as his face lit up. She smiled and giggled at his reaction to seeing her which caused a blush to appear on Kazuki's face. He took a deep breath and thought in his mind "Come on Kazuki... You have faced impossible odds and came out on top! Just ask her out on a date!"

"Well Kazuki-kun it was really nice seeing you again, but I really need to get back to the house now. Father wishes for me to make dinner tonight and he will be very angry if I am late." With that she smiled and waved before turning away and walking out of the market. Then as if something possessed Kazuki he shouted out to her "HINATA WAIT!".

She turned around and looked at him waiting for some explination for how he was acting. It must be important if he had stopped her like that in public but what was possibly going through his head? Kazuki ran up his face now completly red resembling that of a tomato as he looked into her eyes.

"Hinata-chan.. would you like to go to the konoha festival with me tonight?" Kazuki finally managed to wrestle out. Hinata opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly her face completly flushed and she passed out on the street. Kazuki started worrying frantically and picked her up rushing her to the hospital.

When she woke up Hinata noticed that she was laying on a hospital bed with kazuki standing besides her. She looked up and saw the worry in his eyes as he mumbled frantic apologies. She sat up wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in order to get him to stop talking. "Yes Kazuki-kun of course I will go on a date with you." She stated as she pulled away from him, leaving our favorite warrior speechless.

Hey guys it's me Issac again. Sorry that it took so long to post up this chapter I just never found the time to get on my computer and write hehe. ^^ Well any way thank you for reading and please review!


	8. Kazuki's Corner 2

Kazuki's corner 2

The crowd begins to applaud as well dressed young man walks to the middle of the stage and turns on his microphone.

"Welcome everyone to Kazuki's corner! I am your Co-host Shikimori Kazuki along with my beautiful girlfriend Ms. Hyuuga Hinata!" Kazuki stated as he turned to watch the Hyuuga heir walk onto the stage and embrace him in a warm hug.

"Hello everyone I am Hyuuga Hinata and because my boyfriend is so kind and generous and with a little persuading from my father 'wink wink' I will be announcing today's subject and announce the reviewers letter today! Well today's topic is about an upcoming character in the story yet to be released Seirei Sora!"

The audience claps loudly at the sight of the Hyuuga

"Seirei Sora is one of the many characters you will see eventually in the story itself. She is modled after the person who inspired the writer of this story. She is a self-confident strong tomboyish troublemaker who also happens to be Kazuki-kun's number one student. How will she fair in the chapters to come? We will have to see!" Hinata giggled

"Now for the reviewer mail! This week is from Kawaii-hime asking if the chapters are gonna be any longer and when the next update will be. Answering the first question the chapters are going to be varied in length depending on the seriousness of the events in the chapter while as the next update will be very soon. Well thats all the we have this is Hyuuga Hinata"

"And Shikimori Kazuki" Kazuki quickly retorted

"And this has been Kazuki's corner!" Both say in unison.


	9. Teach me how to see!

Chapter 7: Teach me how to see!

So there he stood nervously going over in his mind everything that could go wrong. He was scared out of his wits about what to do. Wearing a silk chinese suit with a depiction of a silver dragon down his back Kazuki Shikimori was struggling to keep his cool. Looking around he saw the beautiful display stands set up in order to attract tourists in such a celebration though Kazuki was waiting specifically at this one. For this stand was the meeting place in which her would see his dearly beloved.

"Kazuki-kun! Over here!" Hinata shouted as she made her way through the crowd to where kazuki was standing. Turning to her Kazuki instantly froze at the heavenly beauty that was displayed before him. She was wearing a traditional kimono with a floral pattern. Her hair was allowed to fall freely down her back and it appeared as though she spent some time applying some make up to compliment her already stunning features. However none of that mattered to Kazuki as she was absolutely stunning.

"Hinata you look amazing!" Kazuki blurted still somewhat frozen by her radiating beauty. Noticing his reaction Hinata's blush returned as fiercly as ever as she looked down at the oh so interesting ground. The two remained silent for a while in a desperate attempt to force some logical sentence to come out of their mouths. Hinata however beat Kazuki to it.

"N-no I dont look that good" Hinata stated still looking at the ground. Kazuki suddenly broke out of his trance and gently grabbed ahold of her hands forcing her to look into his eyes. His eyes had a penetrating depth that no hyuuga could ever compete with. It was as if he were literally peering deep into her soul and speaking directly to her heart.

"Dont ever say that Hinata. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and you have all the makings of a perfect girlfriend!" Kazuki shouted in defense. Looking into his eyes Hinata could see that he meant every word he spoke and that he was adament in his opinion. She saw the same eyes that brought caring and understanding feelings that seemed to enveloped her in a warm glow of comfort. She felt safe at his side and would never trade that for anything.

Looking up at him she felt as though she were about to faint as she had many times in the past. Though this time the warm glow of comfort Kazuki was emitting gave her the courage and strength in order to break through that. So with a furious blush on her face she tightly wrapped her arms around Kazuki burying her face into his chest.

"Kazuki-kun... No one has ever been so nice to me... You see who I truly am even without the Byakugan. You still see the broken peices of my heart and the suprising thing is that you pick up each individual peice and slowly put them back together. Please Kazuki-kun teach me how to see into your heart so that i may do the same for you." Hinata stated tears of joy forming in her eyes. Kazuki remained silent.. he didn't need to say anything. Instead though he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and and pulled her close to share their first true kiss.

Standing there locked in each other's arms, the two lovers felt themselves melt from this world. They were floating in their own world now, a world in which nothing could seperate them break them apart. Hinata's heart flooded with warmth as her heart felt completely mended. In her mind she already knew that her heart belonged to Kazuki now and deep down she knew she possessed his as well. Suddenly Kazuki snapped back to reality and broke away from her.

"I-I though you liked that Naruto guy?" Kazuki asked. Hinata looked at him confused before stepping forward to meet his gaze once again. Then she awnsered him...

"Kazuki-kun I may be able to see a lot of things.. but with Naruto I was blinded. I thought I was in love yet it was simply a little crush. I understand that now, because the feelings i thought I had for Naruto are nothing compared to what I feel for you! You make me feel so complete as if you were the one thing in my life I have missed. The driving strength to make it past all the horrible things in my life and the goal that I set myself to achive. I loved Naruto yes... but someone else has stolen my heart Kazuki-kun and that person is you!" Hinata said fighting the urge to simply fall over on the ground. She quickly closed her eyes expecting to hear Kazuki to lecture her about how she was being foolish.

When she opened her eyes all she could see were his. His eyes were displaying the same penetrating depth in which he had shown earlier. This glance intimidated her greatly before Kazuki simply stated the five words that changed her live. "I love you too Hinata." Finally she was safe in the arms of the person in which she knew would love her forever.


	10. The Departure

Chapter 8: The Departure

"Do you really have to leave Kazuki-kun?" Hinata asked as she saddly stared at the ground. The old habbit surfacing as a sign of how upset she really was. Her eyes were burning with the unshead tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Hey... Hinata-chan I have to finish my mission, But don't worry... I will be back before you even know it! That is a promise!" With that he smiled brightly in that way that only he could before giving her thumbs up to reveal that everything was going to be okay. He had to be strong now for the both of them.

Of course though her shy nature got the best of her once more as she couldn't meet his glance. She understood that as a shinobi he had duties to his own village, but she thought that maybe they could start something special after what had happened the night before. Even though she understood what he had to do as she would if she were in his situation it didn't make it any easier to see him go. He had been the first glimpse of hope she had ever since Naruto finally came back after his 2 year trip.

Kazuki however was something more. He was there for her when she needed him the most. He dried her tears. He had shown that he truly cared for her for, who she really was. The one thing that Naruto could never do for her that Kazuki did everyday was that he loved her back the way that she started to love him. Then in the silence the two lovers just stared at the ground waiting for the other to speak.

"Hey... I know what I can do!" Kazuki suddenly shouted breaking the silence. With that he untied the headband that he held very dear to him, the one which bore the symbol of his clan and reminded him of the man who cared for him. Smiling Kazuki walked over and tied it gently around her arm letting the tails float freely in the wind.

"This is my favorite headband... A gift from my father before I set off to become a shinobi. This is single handedly the greatest possession I own... Heh you can call it my lucky headband! It is very important to me" He said as he smiled at her once again allowing the comfortable warmth to once again envelop them both.

"Kazuki-kun... I..I c-couldn't... I-It's so important to you.." She stated looking at the ground as her cheeks burned.

"Hmm... I dont think you understand Hina-chan. This is kinda like a ransom hehe I have to come back to get my headband. This will be proof I will come back and I will come back soon!" He smirked at her as he struggled to think of something to do.

Seeing him thinking made her giggle. In turn she reached behind her neck and unclasped a necklace before placing it in his hand. It had a simple metal clasp with a cord like substance that ran to the symbol in the front. It was a small yin yang crest that glittered brightly when the light shined upon it.

"This necklace was my mother's. She gave it to me before she passed away. Please Kazuki-kun take care of it." She said trying her hardest to fight the urge to feint or to cry. If he was willing to surrender something that made him who he was today for her, well then the least she could do is give him something she cared for.

"Kazuki-kun?" Hinata asked as she met his glance once more. Kazuki blinked looking into her beautiful eyes as he awaited what she had to say.

"C-come home quickly alright?" Hinata smiled as her unshead tears finally started to roll down her cheeks. It was confusing she felt both happy and sad so she couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sorrow. However she didn't have to worry long for Kazuki gently wiped the tears away and answered her question with a simple nod, and kissed her cheek. In return she hugged him tightly holding him close before reluctantly letting him go. Then she stood there and watched as her new love dissapeared over the horizon.

Authors Note:

Gomen everyone hehe ^^ I am completely and utterly sorry for my reluctance to posting new chapters. You see I have been getting countless Ideas for other stories and well I couldn't find my origional notes for Teach Me How To See. Well I finally found it and you can expect your next chapter by tomorrow. I promise you that I will put it up because I will be gone for a couple weeks for camping. Alright well thank you all for reading and remember that love can even elude the greatest eyes.

**Kazuki:**Yeah thats pretty much right hehe! I found my one true love and she was right under my nose!

**Hinata:**Kazu-kun sucking up to me and showing off to the audience isn't going to convince me to wear that bathing suit when we go to the beach!

**Kazuki:**Aww... man... well remember guys! Please send your reviews we love seeing them hehe and if you send us over 10 I might sneak a pic of Hinata in a bikini -smirks like a pervert-

**Hinata:**WHAT WAS THAT SWEETY! -Pulls out a frying pan-


	11. Enter Sora the prince of the skies

Chapter 9: Enter Sora The Prince Of The Skies!

The trip itself wasn't really interesting ask Kazuki walked down the dusty road. He looked up at the sky and sighed to himself. He so desperatly wanted to stay in Konoha with his beloved Hinata-chan but he had duties to his own village. However after this mission he would be going back and living there and that was something he could not wait for.

After a week of travel he finally came to a stop smiling to himself. Before him stood the large decorated gates that held the village of Souchigakure inside. Suprisingly enough though was a young woman standing at the gate. Smirking a devilish grin she ran forward tackleing kazuki to the ground before both of them broke into laughter.

"Sora you keep greeting me like this and one day you might kill me!" Kazuki stated smiling at the pink haired girl. She looked as if she could pass for a young Sakura and had the burning intensity in her eyes to surpass her at all costs.

"Yeah teach but if I didn't do this then you would get soft on me! Now come on lets get some ramen your treat!" She stated pulling him up.

"Heh is that anyway to ask your teacher to buy dinner for you?" He chuckled before walking with her entering the village. Walking through the busy streets people stopped to greet the legendary warrior that had claimed the title of Sannin after the three disbanded and gave up their titles. Still Kazuki was a very humble man and was looking more so for people to care for him for the personality in which he had, that described him for who he truly was then a rank that he bore.

Arriving at a small ramen stand the two entered before quickly ordering their usuals. However Sora had an alterior motive to get kazuki to agree to a formal meeting. She had noticed that his headband was missing and knew how important it was to him. If he had lost it then something very important must have happened, and she would find out about it.

"So teach? Where's your headband?" She said smiling innocently. To this kazuki almost spat out his tea remebering that he wasn't wearing it.

"Umm... I left it with a friend..." Kazuki stated nervously. He had a bad habit of scratching the back of his head whenever he was nervous and it was clearly apparent he was nervous from how 'itchy' his head was.

"Bull... now what does she look like?' Sora said as she started scarfing down her steaming ramen as the order came in. Kazuki's face blushed a vivid red as he looked down at his meal.

"Umm... she is very pretty... but I am not sure if she likes me." Kazuki stated suddenly not so hungry any more. Sora hearing this stopped eating and glared at the man for his stupidity.

"Just pull off some Sannin charm. Tell her about how powerful you are. All women like powerful guys. Well except for me of course hehe" She said as she winked. Kazuki couldn't help but to continue to blush but as his mind wrapped around what she had said he looked back at her and shot a stern look.

"I want Hinata-chan to like me for me. Not for the rank Sora-kouhai" Kazuki stated coldly. Then he saw her eyes widen with suprise as she dropped her chopsticks.

"Yo... teach did you say Hinata as in Hinata Hyuga?" She managed to say her voice clearly showing she was in shock.

"Yeah what about it I am talking about Hinata-chan I dont see what the deal is." He said blinking. Sora just continued to sit there in shock before turning and finishing her meal. There was a long silence between the two while they finished their meals. However once they were both done Sora looked over at her teacher and said what was on her mind.

"Alright teach I am coming with you to Konoha. We are going to convince that Hyuga girl to be your girlfriend!" Sora said winking and giving thumbs up, a trait she developed from spending to many months training with kazuki. He was just about to object when she glared at him with that deathly stare. She may have been his student and had a couple years of experience to go before she could tangle with him, but that didn't mean he wasn't still scared of her when she got mad.

Since this was a losing battle Kazuki only sighed before noding silently to his hyperactive student. If anything came out of this it would be bad for him. Knowing Sora it would most likely be some painful prank that might get them kicked out of the village, but he knew better then to argue with her. He could already feel his hair graying as he wondered what he had possibly did in a past life in order to suffer such a horrible punishment. Kami help him...

Authors Note

I might be putting this story on hold for a while guys because I am starting to doubt the ability of my writing. I love this story a lot and I love the pairing because Kazuki does deserve someone good for his troubling past. I will be writing a prequel to this story that explains Kazuki's life called "The struggles of a warrior" Also I will be writing several sequals to Teach Me How to See. One in which Kazuki and Hinata have a child choosing not to explain to him about his shinobi heritage as they live in the modern world. Though I am going to put a pause on writing because of my lack of skill. I am sorry for my lack of writing skills.

**Kazuki:**-sighs- Hina-chan?

**Hinata:** Yes Kazu-kun?

**Kazuki:** -Hugs her tightly as she can feel all his sorrow and pain- It is time I told you about my past...

(set up to the prequal Struggles of a warrior)


End file.
